Spotlights in a Mighty Tower
by Neva
Summary: A member of FOH reflects. Probably not what you're expecting, but how would I know? I can't read your minds. :)


Spotlights in a Mighty Tower  
  
A/N: This is my first story (or rambling, as it were) in this category. If you like it, I'll expand. Don't be surprised if you've never heard of Delia. I made her up. See below.  
  
Disclaimer: Xavier is not owned by me (and vice versa). Nor do I own the concept of the Friends of Humanity (even though all mentioned members are my creations). Nor do I own the quote.  
  
"Then, you see, turning off a light switch is their only power  
When we shine like spotlights in a mighty tower  
All for one and one for all  
We sing the common call."  
-- Indigo Girls, "Let It Be Me"  
  
By now, I suppose that everything you've heard about us is true. Everything from the Sentinels to the attacks on the school. Well, the uniforms are made up. We considered it, but then we just decided that we looked like idiots.  
  
My name is Delia Foxworth. You may know me as a reporter for Bystander Inside, a name that I've always found to be something of an oxymoron. Bystanders are never on the inside of anything; that's what makes them bystanders. They stand on the sidelines, confused, instead of being part of the action, confused. But I digress. Besides being a reporter, I have been one of the Friends of Humanity for several years. I wish I could say that I have no regrets, but I do have one: not backing out when we changed from visionaries to villains, when hatred outweighed reason.  
  
When I joined, I had no desire to eliminate all mutants, and I don't think too many other people did, either. We were protesters, trying to retain the upper hand in a world that was no longer completely ours. That's what we still are, I guess, but somewhere along the line, talking stopped being enough. If I had one iota of the common sense that journalists are supposed to possess, I would have seen it coming.  
  
Why did I join? It's a fairly simple question, consisting of four one-syllable words. Ask it of Randolph, Harold, Ned, even Phoebe, and they'll say, with no hesitation, "Because I hate mutants." I'd probably say it too, but not for the same reason. I don't hate mutants just for being different. I know that they only want to fit in with everyone else, or so they say. They're doing a fine job of it, aren't they? Hiding away at that school, being trained to use their powers for the so-called greater good - i.e., saving us from God knows what, as if we're theirs to save just because they have powers and we don't. And they call us the prejudiced ones!  
  
The greater good isn't a cause, thank you very much. It's an excuse. And no good, greater or otherwise, can come of shooting lasers at people or controlling their minds.  
  
So I joined because I was tired of being helpless. Now comes a harder question: Why did I stay? Partly because if I left now, they'd accuse me of being brainwashed by that meddlesome Xavier and his disciples. Partly because I rather egotistically believe that I keep them from going over the edge completely. But mostly because I still want to believe that we're fighting for something instead of against something. That's why we call ourselves the Friends of Humanity, instead of our name having something to do with who we're trying to destroy. And if I keep that in mind, I know why we're fighting in the first place.  
  
They say we're so afraid of the unknown. But aren't all fears generated from the unknown? We do what we do so we don't have to be afraid. Not to be superior, but to make sure that they never are, ever.  
  
All we want is to stay afloat. Is that so bad?  
  
I know what you've heard about us, and I'm not trying to deny it, nor can I speak for the others. All I can say is this: Judge us if you will, but not too harshly. We are, after all, only human.  
  
A/N: If you got through all of that without getting bored or wondering what I've been smoking, I'm very impressed. I hope it was as interesting to read as it was to write, and, as always, don't forget to review!   



End file.
